A monster of a friend
by Wreck-It Kid
Summary: Unikitty finds a lost, monstrous stranger in the woods, and invites him to stay at her castle, not knowing that Master Frown created him, with the purpose to wreak havoc on the Unikingdom. But, because the monster has a mind of his own, he might make his own purpose of being Unikitty’s new monster of a friend.
1. Chapter1

In a apartment complex in FrownTown, Brock

-who is possibly a talking, tombstone shaped rock-

Was sitting on a old couch; reading the classic novel, "Pride And Prejudice", when is roommate Master Frown slammed open the door, coming home from a day of trying his best to ruin other people's day.

"Grr, nothing I do is good enough for them." Master Frown grumbled.

Brock asked him while still reading "Bad day?".

"No. I just like to unnecessarily slam open doors." He sarcastically replied before he shouted "OF COURSE I DID!".

"Okay, okay, just asking. Jeez."

Master Frown slumped onto a spot on the couch next to Brock, and said "I told all the Doom Lords that today I stepped on one hundred toes, unplugged twenty Wi-Fi routers, vandalized an amusement park, and stuck a piece of chewed gum on some kid's head."

"Gross."

"I know, right?! But what do they ask me after I told them about it? IS THAT IT?!".

Master Frown turns to Brock, expecting him to say something comforting, but he apparently isn't paying attention because he's too focused on reading his book. Brock looks up and sees Master Frown looking at him, and asks "What? Did you say something?".

"Never mind." Master Frown sighs, as he covers his face in defeat.

They just sit there in silence for a while, before Master Frown notices a tall stack of books next to the left side of Brock.

"What's with all the books?" He asked.

"Oh. Well...remember that chick I started dating?" Brock asked Master Frown.

"Yeah."

"Well she said she liked a bunch of book series that I, like, had no idea about. So I'm basically educating myself about this stuff. These stories are actually pretty interesting. But, I don't think you'd like em. They're mostly about romance.".

After hearing that last word, Master Frown mentally vomited.

"But," Brock continued. "There's one that isn't a romance book. It's kinda sad though.".

"What?" Master Frown asked.

After hearing that single negative word, his interest rank amped up. "Let me have it!" He shouted excitedly at Brock.

Brock grabbed a book from the stack of other books, and handed it to Master Frown. The novel's cover was black and worn, and embroidered with white thread on the front of the book was the name

"Frankenstein".

* * *

The next morning, Brock was startled awake to the sound of maniacal laughter, coming from the living room. He ran into it, finding his roommate hugging the same book he gave to him yesterday, while still laughing like a maniac.

"Dude, did you stay up all night reading that?" Brock asked in concern.

"Yes!" Master Frown shouted. "Not only that, but I also know how to really, really impress those Doodie Lords off their big...fancy...chairs, once and for all!".

"Ha ha. You said "Doodie"." Brock laughed.

"I'm going to construct the most "Hideous" monster in the world, and send it wreaking havoc across the Unikingdom!"

"Wait." Brock said.

He was still laughing about his friend saying Doodie, until he heard his idea.

"Bad idea bro." Brock said with a serious tone.

Master Frown stared at him with a funny look, and asked "Uh...why? It's the best idea ever.".

"Dude." Brock said, as he gave himself a palm in the face. "Did you "Read" the book? Because, if you recall, Dr. Frankenstein's creation was his downfall. He was a jerk to the monster, making it mad enough to kill his wife!"

"Well I'm not Dr. Frankfurter." Master Frown replied haughtily. "So "My" ending will be different."

* * *

Later that day, Master Frown started putting his "Monstrous" scheme into action. First, he and a reluctant Brock went to FrownTown's local cemetery, and dug out a couple of graves for LEGO body parts. Then they went down to their apartment's basement, were they secretly began building their monster.

While Master Frown was constructing the creature, Brock hooked the body onto the apartment's generator.

Finally, after a while, Master Frown stood back and looked at his creation with glee. Then, reaching his hands to the sky, he commanded Brock to

"PULL THE SWITCH!" and waited.

After a few moments, he realizes nothing has happened yet, and turns to Brock, standing by a comically large switch that's on the generator, waiting. Master Frown, noticing his friend's irritated look, realizes what he's waiting for.

"Please." Master Frown grumbles.

With a satisfied smile, Brock pulls the switch, causing the generator to send electricity through wires that were connected to the lifeless body. A few seconds after the body started receiving electricity, it began to stir and twitch. Seeing this, Master Frown began shouting with glee,

"IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!" And began cackling like a classic super villain, just before the monster's large eyes fluttered open.


	2. Chapter2

A beautiful sunny day had just started, like always in the Unikingdom, when a gleeful voice broke the early morning silence.

"GOOD MORNING WORLD!" Shouted Unikitty, the pink unicorn/cat princess, as she burst through her castle doors.

And just like every day, everyone in the Unikingdom

-including the flowers-

Shouted back "GOOD MORNING UNIKITTY!"

"Well, it's more like a "Great morning" since I don't have any princess chores today." Unikitty told herself.

Then she began to think about what to do that day. 

"I know! I'll share this great day with someone." She said after a few moments of thinking "I can play tag with Puppycorn. He always says yes to a game of tag."

"Sorry. Not today sis." Puppycorn said, after Unikitty found him and asked him to play with her.

"It's me and Rockguy's special "Just the two of us" day again."

Rockguy was Puppycorn's best friend...that was a rock. A normal, non living, gray rock. But Puppycorn didn't think otherwise.

"Okay." Unikitty said "Maybe Dr. Fox has a new experiment that needs a test subject." 

"Thanks Unikitty. But I already have a volunteer for today." Dr. Fox told Unikitty, after she came to her lab and asked her if she needed help.

"Feebee came as soon as I told her about the "De-Weeder Ray" I've been working on."

Unikitty turned and saw Feebee whispering evily "It's your turn" to a pot of weeds she had brought for testing.

"Well, I guess I'll see what Hawcodile is doing." Unikitty worryingly said "I mean, he can absolutely take a break from his bodyguard duty."

But as soon she opened the door to his dojo...

"Can't talk. Right now. Princess. I'm working. On my. Glutes." Hawcodile grunted in between squats. 

"I really don't want to spend such a nice day by myself." Unikitty thought to herself as she left Hawcodile's dojo. "I can't ask Rick to play with me, because he's got a cold. Playing would just make him feel worse."

She began to aimlessly walk into the forest that was near her castle, and plopped herself on a clearing of grass, wondering what she should do.

Then Unikitty spotted some white and blue flowers on the other side of the clearing. They gave her an idea.

"I guess I'll just pick some flowers for Richard." She thought. 

But as soon as she walked to the other side of the clearing to pick the flowers, a giant paw tore the flowers out of the soil, and shoved them into Unikitty's hoofs, as if she commanded it to do it.

The paw belong to a tall, and menacing creature.

It had the ears and face of a rabbit, the horns and wings of a dragon, the clawed paws of a bear, the feet of a sasquatch, and the tail of a skunk.

And all of these features had looked like they were stitched together. Clearly in a shabby way.

Surely, anyone that would even catch a glimpse of this monster would runaway scared. But Unikitty was too nice, and too naive.

"Oh, hi!" She said "Thanks for picking these for me. My friend Rick will love these. By the way, my name's Unikitty. What's your's?"

"Mmph" was all the creature said. But Unikitty didn't care.

"Ok. Well, thanks again for helping me. See you around stranger."

The princess was just about to leave when an idea popped in her head. Maybe she wouldn't have to spend the day by herself after all.

"Hey, are you new here?" She asked "Because I can show you around the kingdom if you want. I don't really have anything important to do today."

"Mmph." The creature answered. 

"Ok!" Unikitty replied as if he said yes. 

And so, the unicorn/cat, and the Monster following her headed straight for the Unikingdom.

Little did they know that Masterfrown, and Brock were following them from a safe distance.


End file.
